deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kyo Kusanagi vs Ken Masters
(Plays Invader - DEATH BATTLE! Theme) Wiz: Fire. It can be used for good or for evil, and throughout human history this has been proven time and time again. Boomstick: But in this case it'll be used for kicking ass! Like Kyo Kusanagi, the Scion of the Flame! W'''iz: And Ken Masters! America's Top World Warrior! '''Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win... A DEATH BATTLE. Kyo Kusanagi: Wiz: A long time ago in the the lands of Japan, an ancient deity known as the Orochi had had enough. In his eyes humanity was destroying the natural balance of the Earth, and so he could no longer tolerate humanity's progression. He brought forth his loyal followers and his godlike power against the human in a war that would have a lasting impact for centuries to come. Boomstick: Fortunately for humanity, three clans stood up against the so called 'Will of Gaia' and defeated him. These three clans the Kusanagi, Yata and Yasakani sealed the monstrous snake away for good. Or so they thought! Wiz: Years later, a servant to the Orochi would murder the Yasakani clan leader's wife and dump her body on Kusanagi lands, thereby framing the Kusanagi for the murder. Boomstick: This would make the two clans biiter rivals and this would stretch out all the way to the Modern Era! Jeez, can these guys just learn to let go of the past? Like c'mon it happened hundreds of years ago! Just have a beer over it or something. Wiz: Well considering the fact that the Yasakani had also made a blood pact with the Orochi, I don't think it"s just some petty arguments that happened all those years ago. In the Modern Era, the heir of the Kusanagi clan was KOF's most prominent pyrokinetic: Kyo Kusanagi. Kyo's jacket corona shines in the darkness, revealing the persona wearing it. (Plays Forever Esaka) Bio: Height: 181 cm. (5'11" ft.) ''Weight: 75 kg. (165 lbs.) Age: 20 Blood Type: B (RH-)'' Hobbies: Motorcycle riding, Ice Hockey, Poetry (However those who listened to his poetry actually say he's horrible at it). Dislikes: Effort.' ''Birthday: December 12, Born in Osaka, Japan. Wiz: Kyo first entered the KOF Tournaments in 1994 as one of the youngest members of three-man team fighting tournament. But before he could be the captain of Team Japan, he entered a qualifier in Japan and won first place as well as meeting his future team member the Lightning-wielding Benimaru Nikaido and The Mighty Judo Giant Goro Daimon. Shows Benimaru and Daimon using their Neo-Maxes in KOF XIII. Boomstick: Amongst Black-Belt level Karate practioners, Taekwondo Users and even an emo, redheaded lackey of the Yasakani clan, you'd think that a teenager with fire wouldn't do too well in the KOF Tournaments, but Kyo has proven that even with something as forgettable wielding fire you can do well in Worldwide Tournaments. Wiz: Even before the NESTS saga, Kyo won all the tournaments from '94 to '96 with the tradional techniques of his Kusanagi fighting-style mixed in with Kenpo, Karate and Kung-Fu. Kyo's '94 to '96 Arsenal: 100-Shiki Oni Yaki: A rising forked uppercut that is enhanced by Kyo's fire. EX Version is a spinning vortex that's stationary. 108-Shiki Yami Barai: A flaming spark that can stop incoming projectiles or evade the projectiles completely by traveling underneath it to strike the opponent. EX Version can penetrate through projectiles. 101-Shiki Oboroguruma: A spinning and rising heel kick that can be followed up by two additional heel kicks, with the last kick smacking the opponent down into the ground. It can be used to evade attacks. EX Version goes higher. 212-Shiki Kototsuki You: A charging elbow attack followed by a grab to the throat. Kyo then literally blows up the opponent with said throat grab. EX Version grants Kyo a short time of immunity. 75-Shiki Kai: A lunging double kick that can send an opponent up in the air. It can be used to evade attacks. EX Version juggles higher. Desperation Moves: Ura 108-Shiki Orochinagi: Kyo charges up and unleashes a large wave of flame. It can be released early, but when charged up fully the flame wave gains a huge power boost. While charging up Kyo's body will begin to be covered in flames harmful to the opponent should he be touched physically. It even protects him from more powerful attacks. Ura 121-Shiki Ama-No-Murakumo: Kyo points at the opponent with a finger gun motion. From his finger a small blaze will shoot out into the opponent and if it touches the opponent, multiple flame pillars will rapidly travel to the opponent. However it can be denied by blocking, but it can pierce through lesser attacks. This is Kyo's ultimate technique in this style. Boomstick: In his more traditional style he can send flaming sparks with the 108 Shiki, perform his version of a Shoryuken with the 108 Shiki, kick you in the face with the 75 Shiki and the 101 Shiki or just finish his opponents off with the 212 Shiki! Wiz: And then there's his Desperation Moves, powerful move he can perform at a moment's notice. The Orochinagi or Great Serpent Mower is a large flame wave Kyo can summon with the flick of his wrist. He can even charge it up for a larger and more powerful version. Finally his Ama-No-Murakumo is small blaze that can trigger the arrival of multiple flame pillars. However it can disabled by a blocking opponent, so Kyo prefers to unleash it during a combo. (Plays Yappari ESAKA) Boomstick: Which he can achieve with his HD Mode! During this mode he glows like a Super Saiyan and can chain combo his special moves to extend and/or expand his combos! He can even cancel his Desperation Moves into his Neo-Maxes!! Wiz: And when he lost a fight to the Heavenly King Goenitz, he trained and revamped his whole moveset, to which he would utilize for many of the following tournaments. This style, The NESTS Style named after his extended usage of the style during the NESTS Saga, is more focused on close combat rather than his more traditional mid-range and long-range style. 96 to XIV Arsenal: Can still use the Oni Yaki, Kototsuki You and Shiki Kai in this style. He can also still use the Orochinagi in this style. 'R.E.D. Kick: An aerial arcing dive kick that plants Kyo's foot down like a spike on the opponent's skull. Can dodge attacks. EX Version goes a long distance.'' Aragami-Konokizu-Yanosabi: A three hit flaming fist combo that starts with a flaming hook followed by an uppercut and/or continued by an elbow slam-down. EX Version hits harder. Aragami-Konokizu-Nanase: Another three hit combo that starts the same but ends with a lunging kick instead. '' ''Aragami-Yanosabi-Migari-Ugachi: Another three hit combo that starts with a flaming hook followed by an elbow slam-down and ended with a ground pound. EX Version bounces opponents up with the ground pound. Aragami-Yanosabi-Nanase: Another three hit combo that starts with a flaming hook followed by an elbow slam-down but ended with a lunging kick. Dokukami-Tumiyomi-Batsuyomi-Oniyaki: A three hit combo that starts with a flaming hook followed by a flaming backhand and ends with the Oni Yaki. EX Version hits harder and ends like the EX Oni Yaki Desperation Moves: 182 Shiki: Kyo turns his back and charges up an explosive punch. While charging, his body will be covered in flames harmful to the opponent and he can release the punch early to catch opponents off-guard. '' ''Saishu Kessen Ougi: MU-Shiki: Kyo unleashes a large flame pillar before bursting through said flame pillar with a quick Aragami combo. It can penetrate through enemy attacks. Saishu Kessen Ougi: Totsuka: Kyo's ultimate technique and most powerful move. The background darkens and Kyo shows a bright spark in his hand before rapidly charging forward fist first. Once it connects the fist explodes the opponent and blankets them in flames. '''Boomstick: With this style he can rain fiery fists and kicks down on his opponent with his Aragami techniques as well as use some of his other style's moves! The R.E.D Kick is an evasive attack that aims for the opponent's skull which is probably fatal. Wiz: It probably is considering that it requires 520 pounds to crack open a human skull, but even if it didn't crack open an opponent's skull it would likely place some damage on the brain such as a concussion or a cave in, which would be enough to stun an opponent for a few moments. More than enough for Kyo to finish them off with his new Desperation Moves. Boomstick: The 182 Shiki is a powerful, charged explosive punch that Kyo can release early and MU-Shiki is powerful flame pillar followed up by a quick Aragami combo. Wiz: And finally his ultimate technique. The... Boomstick: The Saishu Kessen Ougi: Totsuka! An explosive punch with so much force it completely blankets the opponent in flames!! Wiz: I'm surprised you know how to pronounce that Boomstick. Boomstick: Well for something so awesome as the Totsuka? You gotta know how to pronounce it otherwise you'd sound stupid! ''' Wiz: Anyways with these techniques in hand, quite literally, he and his teams would go on to win multiple KOF Tournaments as well as the evil masterminds who always wanted to crash his victory parties. Yes, I said 'teams'. Throughout the history of Kyo's participation in the tournaments he would change who he would team up with. From Team Japan to The Three Sacred Treasures which consisted of Kyo, the priestess Chizuru Kagura of the Yata Clan and even his rival Iori Yagami of the Yagami Clan! '''Boomstick: He's fought psychic-powered idols, lackeys of The Orochi, Ryu and Ken ripoffs as well as previous DEATH BATTLE Contestant Terry Bogard and many other unusual participants. He was powerful enough to deal The Orochi a sealing blow and with his rival Iori, he was able to beat the NESTS Cartel Leader Igniz to a near-death. Wiz: He's even fast enough to dodge attack from Elisabeth Blanctorche, who uses light as a weapon. Making Kyo as one of the fastest of the King of Fighters participants. Boomstick: Heck he once even escaped a NESTS Facility under sedatives and survived getting his soul ripped out and crushed by The Orochi. The guy can keep pace with Benimaru, a lightning wielder, Maxima, whose pretty much a Cyborg and his fire is potent enough to keep up against Kula Diamond. Wiz: Whose Cryomancy can get as cold as -200 degrees Fahrenheit! More than enough to give a human being hypothermia at least 3x over. (Plays Follow Me) Feats: Fought and defeated Rugal, The Orochi, Magaki, Four Heavenly Kings, Igniz and Saiki with help. Fought and defeated other powerful contestants like Athena Asaimya, Terry Bogard, Ryo Sakazaki etc. Can keep up with Benimaru, who can wield lightning, Iori Yagami and Maxima, a Cyborg who can react and think twice as fast as a human being. Fought Iori Yagami to a standstill multiple times. Matched Elisabeth Blanctorche, who uses Ictokinesis AKA Light Manipulation. Can throw opponents that are much heavier than him such as Daimon and Maxima. Get hospitalized more often than naught, but gets up immediately after recovery. In fact during XIII he was still injured from a surprise attack from Orochi Iori but chose to participate even though he wan't done recovering. During his fight against the Orochi he withstood having his soul ripped out and crushed and as well as The Orochi's ultimate attack the Marukare which is a wave of deadly, heavenly light. Escaped a NESTS Facility while under influence of sedatives. Has four rivals: Ryo Sakazaki, Terry Bogard, K' and Iori Yagami. Surpassed his father, Saisyu Kusanagi, at age 15. His flames are strong and potent enough to keep Kyo fighting against Kula, a teenager whose ability to manipulate ice can go as low as -200 Fahrenheit. (Plays Trash Head) Wiz: Kyo is one of the strongest fighters in all of KOF, however his hot-blooded and cocky mentality has always lead him into trouble, thinking with his fists rather than his head. This explains why he gets hospitalized quite a lot. He also doesn't like putting in effort and always holds back. For example in his duel against Alba Meira, he was fighting to a standstill simply due to him not trying enough. Boomstick: And being in a team tournament doesn't give Kyo as much experience as he should and his downright dislike of effort means he doesn't train that often. And despite being a pyrokinetic, he can't control flames he didn't create which means that fire from other sources can harm him like any other person. Which is downright stupid. Weaknesses: Cocky and hot-blooded attitude gets him in trouble a lot. Can't control fires he didn't create. Doesn't get as much experience as he should to the team based layout of KOF. Lost to Goenitz and Orochi Iori. Always holds back due to lack of effort. However he has shown to not hold back, especially against foes that anger him. Wiz: Yet despite this, Kyo Kusanagi has proven to be one of the greatest heroes of KOF history, and he's got the powers to prove it. Boomstick: Lo and behold if he doesn't hold back, you better stay back or you'll get incinerated! Shows Kyo performing the Totsuka to end a combo. Announcer: Player One Wins! Perfect! Kyo: Ore no... Kachi da! (This victory... Is Mine!) Ken Masters: Boomstick: Ken Masters!! Wiz: As the son of a wealthy tycoon, Ken would've grown a spoiled brat had his father not intervened. His father sent him to a mountain dojo to train under the legendary Gouken. Boomstick: Which apparently he was just friends with. Wiz: It was there at that dojo that he met his future best friend and rival: Ryu. He would grow up with his friend, occasionally pulling pranks on him and was very hesitant to learn from the old master, wanting to go back to his home at first. Eventually he began to respect Gouken and so he and Ryu were taught the ways of the Ansatsuken. The Ansatsuken or Assassin's Fist fighting style was a mix of many martial arts which include but not limited to Karate, Kenpo and Judo. For a decade he and Ryu trained and learned the martial art's legendary techniques. Bio: Age: 22 Height: "5'9' (175 Cm) Weight: 183 Ibs (77 Kg) Blood Type: B Likes: Winning, pasta, his family, his best friend Ryu, his master Gouken, training etc. Dislikes: Losing, the Satsui No Hado, M.Bison and Akuma. Rivals: Ryu, Sean, Guile, Adon, Rufus, Abel and even Terry Bogard. Boomstick: From Gouken he learned such legendary moves such as the Hadoken, a blast of Ki energy and the Tatsumaki Sepukyaakoa. Wiz: For the last time... It's TATSUMAKI SEN-PUK-YAKU. It's a powerful spinning kick that can send opponents flying and is even good for passing through enemy attacks! Boomstick: Finally there's his signature move! The Shoryuken! A rising, flying uppercut that's perfect for catching an aerial opponent off-guard. Or for breaking a guy's jaw! Wiz: In fact he's so good at it that he can perform the Shinryuken or 'Divine Dragon Fist'. The Shinryuken is the most powerful, natural form of the Shoryuken and it's hard to see why. It has a vacuum effect which can suck in opponents for multiple strikes and Ken's fist is on fire while he's performing the Shinryuken! Arsenal: Hadoken (Wave Motion Fist): A slow or fast moving ball-shaped wave of Ki energy. Can stop other projectiles. Not a fireball. Also weaker than Ryu's. Enhanced version is a literal fireball. Reppu Hadoken (Gale Surge Kick): A Hadoken fired from Ken's legs instead of hands. Can be fired upwards for anti-air. Enhanced version fires two. Shoryuken (Rising Dragon Fist): A rising uppercut that knocks opponents out of the air/ into the air and into the ground. Shoryureppa (Rising Dragon Rending Breaker): The Enhanced version of the Shoryuken. Ken performs multiple flaming Shoryukens. Tatsumaki Sepukyaku (Tornado Whirlwind Leg): A rotating, hovering multi-kick attack. Can pass over attacks. Super Arts: Shippu Jinraiyaku (Hurricane Swift Thunder Leg): Ken strikes with a low roundhouse kick, followed by two high roundhouse kicks and another low roundhouse kick followed by knee strike followed by a vertical Tatsumaki Senpukyaku. Guren Senpukyaku (Crimson Lotus Whirlwind Leg): Ken points at the opponent with a cocky smile and then unleashes a barrage of horizontal flaming Tatsumakis and is finished by a flaming kick to the face. Kuzuryu Reppa (Nine-Headed Dragon Rending Breaker): Starts off like a Shippu Jinraiyaku but ends with a Shoryuken, followed by a Shoryureppa and finally a Shinryuken. Guren Enjinkyaku (Crimson Lotus Flame Swift Leg): Ken does a jumping kick and then kicks off the opponent with his other foot followed by an upwards flaming Tatsumaki and finished with a kick to the face. Shinryuken (Divine Dragon Fist): A vertical flaming Shoryuken that goes upwards while creating a vacuum effect that draws opponents in for more strikes. Wiz: After a decade training he left the dojo and travelled back home to participate and win in many tournaments, garnering him wealth and fame. He even participated in the grand U.S. Martial Arts Tournament which would win and afterwards meet his future wife Eliza Masters. Boomstick: 'whistles'. Wow. Thats quite the grand prize. ''' Wiz: That indeed Boomstick. Proud of his victories, he went back to the dojo to tell his master of his accomplishments. '''Boomstick: But a murderous younger brother had visited him beforehand and drew some pretty sweet finger paintings. After mourning his master's death with Ryu, he entered the world famous World Warrior Tournament for a chance to fight Ryu in one of it's matches. Wiz: Even out of tournaments though Ken finds ways to fight someone, from street brawlers all the way to Shadaloo executives. He was strong enough to send T.Hawk, a large and bulky Native American, 15 feet in the air and knock him out with just one Shoryuken. That force alone can kill any ordinary human being. Feats: Defeated M.Bison with Ryu. Defeated countless other fighters like Vega, Zangief and Abel. Dodged attacks from Akuma. Won many tournaments. Beat Ryu. Endured other wise fatal incidents like falling from a hundred feet cliff. Defeated Juri. Has been shown to be powerful enough to channel Psycho Power and The Orochi. And has shown to be capable of breaking mind control. Fights all the time. No matter what or who. Taught Sean Matsuda Ansatsuken. Boomstick: He's dodged attacks from Akuma, defeated M.Bison with Ryu's help and during his fight against Vega, a claw-wielder, he launched the Spanish ninja by reversing the guy's momentum and sent him face-first into a chandelier. Haha, you flamboyant bastard. Wiz: And during that fight he had both feet broken and gained multiple lacerations, making this feat quite ridiculous. He's super tough, as he can endure falling from a hundred feet off a cliff and get up more angry than in pain. His drive to win is extremely strong, however he's a rather cocky and flashy fighter. Boomstick: Guess that discipline didn't all goto his head eh? Being cocky means he'd rather taunt the opponent than finish them off and being flashy means he'd rather finish his opponents off in style, which can lead to him trying to perform something cool, but end up upside down in the ring instead. Weaknesses: Flashy and cocky. Can lead to more harm. Hadoken not as powerful as Ryu's. Restrains himself due to wanting to jeopardize his family life. Arrogant and Egotistical, will stop in the middle of a match just remind his opponents of his greatness. '' '''